Koval
Personality Koval Belfaust is, in as few words as possible, tough. Tough but fair. He is a man bred for war and does not disapoint in that aspect. His ferocity in battle is only matched by his persistance and stalwart defense of his people. Koval's personality is considerably cold at first meeting. He comes off as dismissive and mean, and often that is the case. However, he operates on a level of "tough love" with his troops. Never do they doubt his willingness to sacrifice himself for them and he demands the same level of loyalty in return. Off the battlefield, with his family, he takes a more caring approach. While with his sons he often implements his strong armed approach, with his wife and daughter he is described as a "big softy." Like with his fellow soldiers, he would do anything to protect his family. Koval is a man of true loyalty with a strong national spirit to the people of Gilneas. While he would have gladly fought in the Third War, his duty was to his people first, and made no hesitation to join them behind the wall. His loyalty borders on the extreme, creating a strong distrust of other races and other factions of the human race. The application of the Worgen curse has only strengthened his bond to his people, now sharing in a unifying curse - seperating them from the rest of the Alliance. History Early Years Koval was born into the Belfaust family, the second of two children. His brother, Janis, was older than him by four years. Koval's father, Tyron, was a proud and respected warrior among their people. Their mother, Ralel, was known for a beauty only matched by her devotion to her family. The Belfausts had been warriors dating all the way back to the Troll Wars. Koval's family lived in the kingdom of Gilneas. Both Koval and Janis were trained in the ways of combat from the moment they could hold a weapon. The brothers sparred and trained daily, and did so with playfulness and youthful determination. Janis, having several years on his younger brother, was more skilled than Koval in the art of combat, by Koval made up for this with his ferocity and determination. Tyron fueled this competitive nature by granting the determined "winner" of that day with larger meals, a better bed, and constant praise. Koval was never the object of his father's affection. However Ralel made sure Koval knew he was loved, and was always there to comfort him in his times of doubt. By the time Koval had turned 20, the First War had begun. First War Both Koval and Janis were ready to fight alongside their father against the newly emerging threat of the Horde. While fighting against the orcs, Janis encountered both the horrors of actual battle, and the Clerics of Northshire. In them he saw an alternate path towards victory that did not involve weilding a battle axe or tossing around fireballs. While he would continue to fight with his brother and father for the remainder of the First War, by the end he had decided to leave his family in Gilneas and join the Clerics of Northshire, where he still resides as a pacifist monk. While Koval still to this day greatly disagrees with his brother's decision, Tyron would not be alive the day Janis would leave the life of battle. It could be seeing his father fall in battle was the deciding factor for Janis to live a life of poverty and peace, but for Koval it only invigorated him more to become a better warrior so he would not meet the same fate as his father. At the end of the war, Koval returned home, alone, to care for his mother. Second War Once again Koval set out to fight for his people in the Second War. This conflict would not last quite as long as the First, and he soon found himself returning home once more. He wished he had been there to close the Dark Portal himself, but was not present at the time and so remained on Azeroth. During his time back home, he fell in love with a young farm girl, Venesus, and soon married and began work on starting a family. Venesus moved in with Koval into his family's home so he could remain by his mother's side and care for her as she did for him. Soon, Koval and Venesus had their first child, Dannon, a boy. Like Tyron had done with his sons, Koval began to train Dannon in the art of combat as soon as he could. A couple of years later and Veneus and Koval had another son, Nessit, whom he too would begin to train. Isolation When the Third War came to Azeroth, the kingdom of Gilneas would not join in the Alliance's fight, and Koval, though eager to wage war once more, remained loyal to his king and his kingdom and retreated behind the Greymane Wall. Not every Belfaust agreed with his decision, however, and before the gate could be sealed, Dannon ran from home to join in the fight against the new threat of the Scourge. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Though obviously furious, Koval had some respect for his son, who stood up to fight for a cause he believed in. Soon after the closing off from the rest of the Alliance, Venesus had another child, this time a daughter named Myria. Surprisingly, Koval was overjoyed to have a daughter. Unlike his sons, he would not train her in the ways of combat and instead just wanted to protect her and her mother himself. When the Worgen curse came to Gilneas, all of the Belfausts were affected, but thankfully they all remained to live through the ordeal and fight against the corruption of their minds and regain some of their humanity. Koval would come to embrace this change, capitalizing on his newfound strength and speed to become a better warrior. Ralel would die during the civil war that broke out in Gilneas during their isolation. Koval's loyalty to his people was tested that day, but he did not falter in his resolve. Still, those who know him agree that on that day he lost a great deal of compassion for humanity as a whole. Cataclysm By the time the invasion of the Forsaken came, Koval had gained a great deal of respect in the army of Gilneas. He had rejected many offers of promotions that would take him away from his unit. He believed his place was shoulder to shoulder with the men and women he had grown to trust and fight alongside with. When the Greymane Wall fell, and the undead poured in, Koval and his soldiers fought bravely to hold back the persisting Horde force. Sadly, Koval would lose many of his soldiers in the battle, including his son who had just joined the ranks with him. Koval's feelings on the matter are a mystery, as he refuses to speak of it. Quotes "I am not a hero. Heroes have gold statues made of them to rest in fountains in beautiful cities. Heroes have songs written about them and sung by children. I am a soldier. I fight, I die. I do so with men and women like me so that heroes don't scratch up their pretty golden armor. I don't need statues or songs. All I need are my family, and my brothers and sisters in arms." ((There will be more to come and obvious changes to be made as timelines are tricky and what exactly went on behind the wall is suspect at best.)) Category:Alliance Category:Worgen Category:Alliance Warrior